


Vánoce u Rogersů III. - The Talk

by AsterinXXX



Series: Dům z dřívek od nanuků [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Because Stevie loves talking and making his Tony comfortable, Christmas Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, They talked a lot first
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX
Summary: Přeji krásný den!Je to jen můj problém, nebo se taky cítíte absolutně nemotivovaně? Poslední tři dny jsem jen spala, školy bych se ani lopatou nedotkla a tak hrozný psací absťák jsem neměla už fakt dlouho. Problém byl, že kdykoliv jsem se dotkla klávesnice, všechny nápady vyletěly oknem.Tenhle pitomý čas na mě už fakt doléhá. Vždycky jsem říkala, že jsem asociál a nemusím chodit mezi lidi, ale upřímně, už vidím ten dopad, jaký korona má na mou psychiku. Ach jo. Snad jste na tom lépe.Užijte si čtení! Upozorňuju, že je to ke konci zase tak trochu 18+. Čtěte na vlastní nebezpečí!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Dům z dřívek od nanuků [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Vánoce u Rogersů III. - The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Přeji krásný den!  
> Je to jen můj problém, nebo se taky cítíte absolutně nemotivovaně? Poslední tři dny jsem jen spala, školy bych se ani lopatou nedotkla a tak hrozný psací absťák jsem neměla už fakt dlouho. Problém byl, že kdykoliv jsem se dotkla klávesnice, všechny nápady vyletěly oknem.   
> Tenhle pitomý čas na mě už fakt doléhá. Vždycky jsem říkala, že jsem asociál a nemusím chodit mezi lidi, ale upřímně, už vidím ten dopad, jaký korona má na mou psychiku. Ach jo. Snad jste na tom lépe.  
> Užijte si čtení! Upozorňuju, že je to ke konci zase tak trochu 18+. Čtěte na vlastní nebezpečí!

Oba dva měli pravdu. Jakmile Sára zjistila, že Tony umí na klavír, byl v háji. Seděli vedle sebe každou volnou chvíli a hráli jednu skladbu za druhou. Tony nakonec shledal, že to nebylo tak špatné. Bylo to fajn, zase si po dlouhé době zahrát a Sára měla noty snad na každou možnou skladbu, o které kdy slyšel. Pokoušeli jeden druhého, Tony hledal novější skladby na internetu a hráli spolu. Sára měla hbité prsty a bystrou mysl. A když hrála, smála se a zářila stejně jako Steve.

Tony zjišťoval, že ti dva byli v mnoha věcech stejní. Steve měl její oči a její úsměv a podle fotografie věděl, že měl i její vlasy. A povahově si byli rovněž podobní. Vůbec ho nepřekvapilo, že si se Sárou rozuměl.

Když hráli, Steve tam byl s nimi. Seděl na pohovce a buď je sledoval nebo si četl a jen poslouchal. Tony se zajímal, jestli Steve někdy zkoušel hrát, ale oba se mu vysmáli.

“Možná bych si vzpomněl na _Pro Elišku._ Víc po mě nechtěj,” informoval ho s úsměvem, zatímco Sára lomila rukama a melodramaticky prohlašovala, jak moc se snažila Steva naučit víc. Ale on se nikdy nenechal a raději šel hrát rugby.

“Je to strašný sport,” mračila se. “Ani nedokážu spočítat, kolikrát se mi domů vrátil s modřinami, otřesem mozku, zlomeným nosem nebo naraženými žebry!”

Steve se pobaveně culil. “Baví mě to!” bránil se. “A víš jak mi to pomohlo.”

“To je jediný důvod, proč jsem ti to nikdy nezakazovala.”

Tony je s úsměvem pozoroval a vnitřně si poznamenal, aby se Steva zeptal, v čem přesně mu rugby pomohly. Chtěl o něm vědět víc. Chtěl o něm vědět všechno.

Byl už podvečer, Tony pomáhal Stevovi připravit horkou čokoládu a Sára znovu začala hrát. Tony se několikrát zhoupnul do rytmu a usmál se.

“A to se dá tančit valčík!” zavolal do obývacího pokoje. Sára se jen zasmála a během chvíle začala hrát něco jiného.

“A na tohle cha-cha! Oh, a na tohle slowfox.”

Odnesli hrnečky zpátky za Sárou, která k Tonymu zvědavě vzhlížela od klavíru. “Umíš tančit?”

Tony protočil oči. “Chodil jsem do školy pro zazobané děti. Kromě matiky jsme měli i hodiny tance, klavíru, společenské etikety… a další.”

“Lituju tě,” zašklebil se Steve. “Já nikdy netančil a nechybí mi to.”

“Ale bylo by to tak elegantní,” řekla Sára zasněně, ale Tony ji moc neposlouchal. Místo toho zaraženě pozoroval Steva a nevěřil vlastním uším.

“Nikdy? Ani ve škole? Vždyť před maturákem jsou vždycky hodiny tance…”

“Steve se ulil,” žalovala Sára okamžitě a napila se své horké čokolády. Tony pohoršeně zalapal po dechu a natiskl si dlaň na prsa.

“Barbarství!” zvolal. Steve se na něj nechápavě podíval, ale Tony si už rovnal rukávy a mnul si ruce. “Paní Rogersová, prosím, hudbu.”

“Ne. Uh-huh, na to zapomeň!” bránil se Steve okamžitě a couval, zatímco Sára začala se smíchem hrát. Pomalu, pomaleji, než by se hodilo. Očividně chtěla, aby šel na Steva zlehka a ano, to udělat mohl. Uchopil ho za ruku a okolo pasu dřív, než stihl z obývacího pokoje utéct. Steve zaskučel.

“Nechci tančit.”

“Něco se naučíš. Kdybych věděl, jaký neotesaný barbar jsi, držel bych se od tebe dál,” dobíral si ho. “Tak jo, jen se nech vést.”

Brzy pokoj naplňovaly nejen zvuky klavíru, ale i smích a nadávky a počítání a další smích. Steve nespokojeně vrčel a šlapal Tonymu na nohy, oči neustále upřené na podlahu.

“Ne, ne, koukni na mě. No tak, do očí.”

S dalším zavrčením Steve vzhlédl. Jeho zamračený výraz se ale brzy vytratil, rezignovaně si povzdechl a začali znovu.

A raz, dva, tři…

Natolik se zadívali jeden do druhého, že vrazili do konferenčního stolku. Tony zaskučel, Steve zavrčel a Sára přestala hrát. S dlaněmi sepnutými pod bradou se na ně dívala a smála se jim. Tony si promnul lýtko a nespokojeně zavrtěl hlavou.

“Jsi ztracený případ, Steve.”

“Já ti to říkal,” uchechtl se a uchýlil se do svého rohu na pohovce. Tony založil ruce v bok a stále vrtěl hlavou.

“Tak nejen, že si neumíš zavázat kravatu, ale ani tančit neumíš…”

“Hej! To není fér,” smál se. “Neměl jsem tátu, který by mě to naučil.”

“Výmluvy!” mávl Tony zamítavě rukou. “Samé výmluvy.”

Sára se třásla smíchy. Když se alespoň trochu uklidnila, posadila se vedle Steva a napila se. “Já jsem pro změnu slyšela, že ty neumíš vařit, Tony.”

Steve se škodolibě usmál a Tony zbledl. Rychle zavrtěl hlavou.

“Samé lži, paní Rogersová. Přece byste tomu nevěřila.”

“Takže se mnou budeš zítra vařit?”

Steveův škodolibý úsměv se jen rozšiřoval a Tony bledl stále víc a víc. Ale Maria Starková nevychovala žádného zbabělce! Narovnal se v zádech a souhlasil. Stevovi se škodolibost už odrážela v celém obličeji.

\---

Po večeři se oba odebrali ke Stevovi do pokoje s tím, že se musejí chvíli věnovat škole, což vlastně nebyla lež. Sára to na jednu stranu chápala, ale na druhou se na ně pro změnu mračila. Donutila je slíbit, že vše dodělají teď a mezi Štědrým dnem a Novým rokem si pořádně odpočinou. Tony jí to odkýval, protože kdo byl, aby se hádal s něčí mámou? Steve nad tím obracel oči ke stropu, ale když mu Sára pohrozila, že ho vytahá za ucho, přísahal i on. Bylo to vtipné, sledovat, jak poslouchal na slovo. Tony se culil do dlaně, aby si toho ani jeden nevšiml.

S povzdechem zabubnoval prsty o stůl a nenadšeně sledoval obrazovku svého laptopu. Jestli ho na škole něco absolutně iritovalo, byly to eseje. Nebavilo ho to, trvalo to moc dlouho a neměl s tím dost trpělivost. Nejednou uvažoval, že někomu zaplatí, aby to napsal za něj, ale nakonec tu myšlenku zavrhl.

“Nejde ti to?”

“Nebaví mě to. To je rozdíl,” odpověděl otráveně a otočil se od stolu. Steve ležel na posteli na zádech, jednu nohu pokrčenou v koleni, o které si opíral kotník druhé nohy, a vysoko nad hlavou držel knihu. Zase nějaká architektura, či co to bylo. Tony se jednou pokusil kousek z toho přečíst, ale písmenka se mu začala rozmazávat před očima po první minutě. Bylo to nudnější než to, co musela číst Pepper nebo Natasha.

Steve jen chápavě zamručel, přetočil stránku a četl si dál. Tony se opřel do židle a mlčky ho pozoroval. Klouzal po něm očima, prohlížel si ho a tiše se divil nad tím, jak se mu vlastně podařilo získat takového chlapa. Kdyby byl věřící, podezíral by nějaké bohy nebo svaté.

Rezignovaně laptop zavřel a přešel k posteli. Steve automaticky natáhl nohy a Tony takové pozvání přece odmítnout nemohl! Posadil se mu na klín, koleny mu stiskl boky a spokojeně se zazubil. Steve mu naznačil, aby chvíli počkal, dočetl stránku a odložil knížku na zem. Usmáli se na sebe, Steve mu přejel dlaněmi po stehnech a nechal je tam.

“Mám otázku.”

“Jen jednu?” povytáhl Steve pobaveně obočí a Tony se uchechtl. Chytil jednu jeho ruku do svých a zlehka mu promnul každý kloub.

“No dobře, asi tak patnáct,” uznal a Steve se rozesmál, nicméně pobídl ho, aby pokračoval. “Od toho večera, co jsme hráli Frozen blackjack, ses mě ani nedotkl. Čím to?”

“Ani ty ses o nic nepokusil,” oponoval.

“To nepopírám, ale tímhle se odpovědi nevyhneš.”

Steve se zamyšleně kousl zevnitř do tváře a na okamžik propletl jejich prsty, než se Tony vymanil, ale nepustil ho. Palcem mu přejel po citlivé kůži na vnitřní straně zápěstí a spokojeně se uculil, když Steve ztěžka polkl.

“Říkal jsem si, že bychom si měli promluvit, než se pustíme do něčeho dalšího.”

Tony se narovnal a obočí mu vyletělo vzhůru. ”Promluvit?” Steve kývl. ”O sexu?” Opět kývl. Tony překvapeně hvízdl. Ale neprotestoval.

“Povedeme sexy řeči?” zazubil se a významně zavlnil obočím. Steve se viditelně uvolnil a s pobaveným výrazem ho k sobě stáhl a líbl ho rty. Tony mu polibek spokojeně oplatil, než se znovu narovnal. Zamnul si ruce a nasadil svůj velice vážný výraz.

“Inu, do toho, drahý Stevene. Co přesně máš na srdci?”

Steve na něj upřel neohromený pohled. “Šašku.”

“K vašim službám,” předvedl Tony úklonu a usmál se, ale nakonec alespoň trošku zvážněl. “Ale vážně, o čem chceš přesně mluvit? Protože já nemám tušení, co bys mohl chtít probírat.”

Steve pokrčil rameny. “Mantinely? Pravidla. Co jo a co ne. Co máš rád a co absolutně nesnášíš. Tyhle věci.”

Tony zamrkal. Tohle bylo tak neskutečně ohleduplné, až ho to zaskočilo. Steve byl taktní člověk a očividně chtěl, aby se oba cítili pohodlně a bezpečně ještě předtím, než s čímkoliv začnou. Tony byl na dlouhou dobu beze slov.

“Hmm,” zamručel nakonec velmi inteligentně. Steve se tomu zasmál a konejšivě mu třel stehno. “Děláš tohle běžně? Pořádáš postelové konference?”

“Předejdeš tak nepříjemným situacím,” pokrčil nad tím rameny. To dávalo smysl, to mu Tony musel nechat. Chápavě přikývl a znovu si začal hrát s jeho prsty.

“Ty to neděláš?”

“Nah,” mávl Tony rukou, “když se ti holka prakticky vrhne do klína - a pak do postele - na další řeči už není moc čas. Ujistím se, že to fakt chce, jasně, ale hodinové povídání u čaje jsem ještě nepořádal. Ale to jsou jednorázovky, na ty se vztahují jiná pravidla,” zazubil se a tentokrát to byl Steve, kdo chápavě přikyvoval.

“Hodinový rozhovor to být nemusí. Jen chci vědět, jestli tu je něco, co fakt nechceš, abych dělal.”

Tony se nad tím na chvíli zamyslel, ale zase na tolik věcí nepřišel. Pokrčil rameny. “Asi ne, kromě fakt těch extrémů. Přijď za mnou se scénou vystřiženou z _Padesáti odstínů_ a nebudeme kamarádi.”

Oba se na sebe znechuceně zašklebili a Tony byl rád, že byli na stejné vlně. Steve se otřásl.

“Tak to se neboj. Bože, _Padesát odstínů_ …”

“Neber boží jméno nadarmo,” pohrozil mu Tony se smíchem prstem. “Divil by ses, jak moc to lidi ovlivnilo. Nejedna holka se mi rozvalila v posteli se slovy ‘Ach, Tony, svaž si mě a dělej si se mnou co chceš! Klidně mě zbij!’” pronesl teatrálně, hřbet ruky si položil na čelo a prohnul se v zádech, naznačujíce velice dramatickou pózu. Steve se pod ním pobaveně chechtal a Tony se k němu za chvíli přidal. Nechápavě zavrtěl hlavou.

“Ne. Ne, tohle fakt ne. Nechápu to, víš? Co se může někomu líbit na ubližování a ponižování. Poslouchání na slovo někoho, kdo má opravdu zvrhlé představy… Neberu jim to, ale nechápu to.”

“Vidím to stejně,” ujistil ho Steve. Dlaně mu položil na boky a palci mu jemně kreslil kolečka do kůže. Tony se mírně zachvěl, ale nechal ho. Bylo to fajn, příjemné. “I když… proti svazování jako takovému zase nic nemám…”

Tony k němu okamžitě vzhlédl a po tváři se mu rozlil šibalský úsměv. ”Tak tohle si budu moc dobře pamatovat.”

Steve se tvářil jako absolutní neviňátko - což opravdu nebyl a Tony si uvědomil, že si to bude muset připomínat, protože tichá voda břehy mele se očividně na tohohle chlapa opravdu vztahovalo - než se ptal dál.

“Raději dole nebo nahoře?”

Tony se na něj zmateně podíval. Steve chvíli čekal, jestli mu to dojde, ale když ne, škodolibě se uculil a prudce pohnul boky nahoru. Tony vyjekl. Přepadl na ruce a překvapeně vyvalil oči, zatímco se Steve pod ním smál.

“Blbečku,” ucedil, ale žádnou zlobu v hlase neměl. Znovu se pohodlněji usadil a za trest ho štípl do boku. Každopádně, nemohl popřít, že Stevova demonstrace byla velice výmluvná. Pochopil, na co se ptal.

“No…” začal a podrbal se ve vlasech, “Ehm…”

“A tohle je přesně ten důvod,” skočil mu Steve do řeči a zagestikuloval k němu oběma rukama, “proč nejdříve mluvíme.”

“No dobře, dobře, chytráku,” obrátil oči ke stropu a povzdechl si. Steve zvědavě naklonil hlavu na stranu a Tony se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že vypadal jako zvídavé štěně. Trpělivě čekal, ruce zpět na Tonyho bocích, palce kreslíc kolečka.

“S kolika kluky jsi vlastně byl? Nemohl jsem si nevšimnout, že preferuješ spíše holky.”

“Ah… se třema, tuším,” zamyslel se a přikývl. “Jo, tři.”

Steve zamyšleně zamručel a nespustil z něj oči. Tony neklidně trhl ramenem. Nikdy netvrdil, že měl _hodně_ zkušeností, jen, že měl _nějaké._ S holkama bylo všechno jednodušší. Představa, že by si do postele přivedl kluka, kterého zrovna potkal byla přinejmenším znepokojující. Musel ho alespoň trochu znát. A proto jich bylo tak málo. Steve se zašklebil.

“Nelíbilo? Nebo to byli idioti?”

Tony s povzdechem svěsil hlavu na prsa a sledoval ho. Neurčitě pokrčil rameny. “Nevím. Možná obojí? Být nahoře, to je v klidu - _očividně_ \- ale naopak…”

Tonyho samotného překvapilo, že nenacházel slova. Nespokojeně se zamračil a snažil se přijít na to, _jak_ to vlastně říct. Nečekal, že bude tak složité o tom mluvit. Možná protože to jeho samotného štvalo.

Steve netlačil. Mlčky ho pozoroval, dlaní mu znovu třel stehna a prostě čekal. Tony se usmál napůl úst a na chvíli zavřel oči. Zhluboka se nadechl.

“Bylo to hrozně divný a- Ne, nelíbilo se mi to. Akorát mě z toho pak pálel zadek,” zabručel nespokojeně a Steve se krátce uchechtl. Zvedl se na rukou a vtiskl mu polibek na rty. Když Tony nijak nezareagoval, vtiskl mu další na krk. A pak další a další. A když mu zafuněl do ucha, Tony schoval hlavu mezi ramena, začal se smál a rychle ho od sebe odstrkoval. Chechtali se oba a Tony musel uznat, že Stevovy způsoby k odvedení jeho pozornosti, fungovaly docela dobře. Bože, fakt pro něj měl slabost.

“Chtěl bys to zkusit znovu?”

“Asi jo,” kývl a zatlačil ho zpět do matrace, jen pro jistotu, kdyby Steve měl v plánu mu znovu funět do ucha. Měl z toho husí kůži až na zadku. “Ale nic neslibuju.”

Steve si odfrkl. “Nebuď vůl. Nic se nestane, pokud se rozhodneš, že to nechceš dělat.”

Tony nakrčil obočí. “Nebude ti to vadit?”

Steve vypadal, že byl připravený ho nazvat naprostým idiotem. Povzdechl si, zvedl se na loktech a vážně se mu zadíval do očí. “Dobře mě teď poslouchej.”

Tony poslouchal, protože měl vážnou obavu, že pokud poslouchat nebude, Steve ho shodí z postele.

“Jestli to chceš zkusit, super, jdu do toho. Jestli pak řekneš, že už to v životě dělat nechceš, v pořádku. Jestli se v polovině rozhodneš, že nechceš pokračovat, taky fajn. Já tě _nikdy_ nebudu do ničeho nutit, slyšíš? Nikdy.”

“Jak to máš vůbec ty?” zeptal se rychle, protože kdyby měl nějak reagovat na to, co teď Steve řekl, pravděpodobně by se rozbrečel dojetím. Ale opadly z něj jisté obavy, o kterých ani nevěděl, že je má. Steve mezitím znovu padl na záda a usmál se, nicméně Tonymu neuniklo, jak mu zrudly špičky uší.

“Upřímně? Kdyby ses rozhodl, že nikdy nechceš být dole, vůbec by mi to nevadilo…”

“Ooooh,” přikývl Tony chápavě a nedokázal potlačit ten široký úsměv, který mu proťal tvář. Tohle byla další velice potřebná informace, kterou nikdy nezapomene. Uchechtl se, provokativně trochu zhoupl boky a naklonil se dopředu. Věnoval Stevovi krátký polibek a spokojeně zamručel.

“Máš všechny potřebné informace?”

“Prozatím,” kývl Steve spokojeně a pohladil ho nahoru a dolů po bocích. “Ty se chceš na něco zeptat?”

Nechal Steva, aby se opět zaměřil na jeho ruce, zatímco přemýšlel. Pár věcí by ho zajímalo, ale dával přednost tomu na to přijít, než se prostě zeptat. Kde v tom byla pak ta sranda? Uchechtl se, když Steve začal líbal konečky jeho prstů, ale dech se mu hned nato zadrhl v hrdle. Nespouštěl z něj oči, zatímco ho Steve zlehka kousl do bříška prstu a pak ho vsál do úst. Tonymu se rozběhlo mravenčení celým tělem mířící rovnou do rozkroku.

Steve na něj upřel ten nevinný pohled (nebyl nevinný, byl to zatracený ďábel. Tony se divil, že se z něj nekouřilo, když vlezl do kostela) a polaskla ho špičkou jazyka. Tonymu vyschlo v ústech a v uších mu hučelo.

“Nějak jsi ztichl,” poznamenal pobaveně a přesunul se k dalšímu prstu, nespouštějíc z něj pohled ani na okamžik. Tony otevřel ústa, ale žádná slova z něj nevyšla, jen velmi tichý vzdech. Zachvěl se, když Stevovy oči ztmavly chtíčem.

Oh, bože…

“Podvádíš,” zašeptal, hlas nakřáplý. Steve povytáhl pobaveně obočí.

“My něco hrajeme?”

“Měli jsme přece mluvit,” odvětil a okamžitě pocítil osten lítosti, když Steve jeho ruku pustil a jen se na něj šibalsky usmál.

“Myslel jsem, že jsme už domluvili.”

“Ale já se ještě skoro na nic nezeptal!” protestoval Tony okamžitě, jen aby získal čas a mohl se dát zase dohromady. Neklidně si zamnul prsty, zavrtěl se a skoro se zahanbením zjistil, že se Tonymu juniorovi předešlá aktivita zamlouvala.

Ach bože můj, co to se mnou ten chlap dělá?

“Ptej se,” pobídl ho a už po několikáté mu položil ruce na stehna. Tentokrát to ale Tony nebral jen jako nevinný dotek. Mravenčení se mu rozběhlo tělem.

“Co… máš rád?” dostal ze sebe a málem se zašklebil. Inteligentní otázka, Starku, vážně. No tak, máš navíc! Přestal si nadávat, když Stevovi znovu zrudly uši.

“Však víš,” trhl neurčitě rameny a na okamžik se podíval stranou, “normální věci.”

“Uh-huh,” přikývl Tony a koutky mu cukaly vzhůru. “A něco nenormálního?”

“Nenazval bych to nenormální!” bránil se Steve okamžitě a ruměnec se mu roztahoval už i po lícních kostech. No a nebyl to krásný pohled?

“Nezvyklé? Neobvyklé? Zvláštní?” házel Tony další slova a usmíval se víc a víc zeširoka.

“Rád poslouchám,” zamručel Steve, aby ho konečně umlčel. A povedlo se. Tony se nechápavě zamračil a naklonil hlavu ke straně. Co na tom mělo být zvláštního?

“Posloucháš?” opakoval. Steve přikývl a dlouze si povzdechl. Tonyho napadlo, že vypadal jako člověk, co se chystal na popravu. Utahoval si z něj někdo kvůli toho? Možné to bylo.

“Jako třeba…?” Tony se sklonil k jeho uchu a za ten obscénní sten, který ze sebe dokázal vydat, by měl dostat Oskara. Steve se zprudka nadechl. Celý se otřásl a víčka mu klesla.

“T-třeba,” potvrdil mu a Tony pocítil zvláštní pýchu, když slyšel, jak nakřáple jeho hlas zněl. Pousmál se a rty se mu o ucho otřel.

“Na tom není nic divného,” ujistil ho šeptem a Steve se uvolnil téměř jako na povel. Určitě si z něj někdo utahoval. Tony měl neobvyklou chuť jít tomu _někomu_ rozbít nos. Zvláštní pocit, příjemný. “Ještě něco?”

Steve se odmlčel, než nakonec doplnil: “...a rád se dívám.”

“Jako třeba?”

“Jako třeba…” začal a do hlasu se mu znovu vetřela jistota a šibalství. Chytil Tonyho za ruku a natiskl mu ji na jeho vlastní rozkrok. Teď byla řada na Tonym, aby se zachvěl a zalapal po dechu. Steve z něj nespustil oči a jen s jistým očekáváním sledoval jeho reakci. Tony nebyl proti, dělat pro někoho divadlo nebylo mimo jeho komfortní zónu. I tak cítil, že rudne až po kořínky vlasů a tep se mu zrychlil. Představa toho, co měl Steve na mysli, mu dost jasně hrála v hlavě a jeho zrádcovský pták reagoval až moc pozitivně. Oba to cítili pod prsty a Tonymu ten Steveův potěšený úsměv neušel. Tony těkl očima ke dveřím.

“Tvoje mamka…”

“Už dávno spí,” ujistil ho a jeho ruku pustil. Oběma dlaněmi se mu opřel o stehna a nedělal vůbec nic, jen ho sledoval. Tony si byl jistý, že kdyby řekl ne, Steve by ani okem nemrkl a plně by jeho rozhodnutí respektoval. Problém byl ten, že slovo ne mu aktuálně vypadlo ze slovníku.

Zhluboka se nadechl, aby se alespoň trochu uklidnil, a přikývl. Steve se znovu usmál.

“Budeš se jen dívat?”

“Pokud budeš chtít pomocnou ruku, stačí jen říct,” uculil se. Tony se uchechtl, znovu přikývl a na okamžik z něj slezl. Kolena se mu třásla víc než čekal.

“Sundej to,” zamumlal a zatahal Steva za lem trička, “taky chci mít hezký výhled.”

Neprotestoval, během chvilky se jeho tričko válelo na zemi spolu s Tonyho kalhotami a boxerkami. Tony se mu znovu posadil na klín a během chviličky měl Stevovy dlaně zpět na stehnech. Opřel se mu dlaněmi o hrudník, sklonil se a šeptl mu do ucha: “Ruce pryč.”

Cítil Stevovy prsty, vykreslily ještě několik nesmyslných obrazců, než jeho dotek zmizel. Ruce mu klesly podél boků a poslušně je tam nechal.

“Nesmím sahat?”

“Hmmm...ne, zatím ne,” rozhodl. Ještě se rychle natáhl do šuplíku nočního stolku, vytlačil si do ruky trochu lubrikantu a se spokojeným povzdechem ho rozetřel po celé své délce.

Od té chvíle z něj Steve nespustil pohled. Tony si myslel, že bude upírat svou pozornost na dění pod pasem, ale očividně se hodně spletl. Steve sledovat jeho tvář, díval se mu do očí, prohlížel si jeho rudnoucí tváře a kdykoliv se Tony kousl do rtu, Steveův dech se zrychlil a víčka mu mírně klesla. Ale nikdy je nezavřel úplně.

Tonyho to znervozňovalo a vzrušovalo zároveň. Klouzal dlaní po celé délce své erekce nejprve pomalu a táhle, ale brzy zrychlil. Sám dýchal rychle a ztěžka a tváře ho pálily víc, než kdy předtím. A po celou tu dobu nedokázal odtrhnout oči od Steva. Ta intenzita jeho pohledu mu posílala vlny vzrušení celým tělem. Jeho oči, vždy tak nádherně modré, byly tmavé a chtivé a Tony měl nejednou pocit, že ho chce sníst zaživa.

Žár se mu shromažďoval podél páteře a pomalu, ale jistě, se blížil ke konci.

“Jsi nádherný,” šeptl Steve, hlas hrubý. Tony se neubránil tichému stenu, deroucí se mu ze rtů. Potom už to netrvalo dlouho. Pevně sevřel čelisti, zavřel oči a napjal se, než se Stevovi udělal na břicho.

Dlouho se nic nedělo, Tony jen seděl bez hnutí a odmítal otevřít oči. Oba ztěžka oddechovali a Tony pod sebou cítil, jako moc tohle divadlo Steva ovlivnilo. Neubránil se úsměvu.

Vzhlédl, když mu Steve papírovým kapesníkem setřel několik kapek semene z prstů, než se zaměřil na sebe. Tony se uchechtl. Sklonil se, líbl ho krátce na rty a zůstal na něm ležet.

“Spokojený?”

“Hmmm,” broukl Steve souhlasně a pohladil ho po zádech a vlasech. Tony z něj slezl, položil se vedle něj a kolenem mu přejel po rozkroku.

“Chceš s tím pomoct?”

“Nemusíš,” šeptl, ale věc se měla tak, že Tony chtěl.

Zabroukal mu do ucha, stáhl mu kalhoty jen tolik, kolik bylo potřeba, a sevřel ho v dlani. Steve spokojeně vydechl a tváří se mu schoval v ohbí krku a ramene. Tony ho nechal, mumlal mu do ucha vše, co ho v tu chvíli napadlo, pamatuje na to, že Steve rád poslouchal, a zkušenými pohyby ho třel v dlani. Byl tvrdý jako kámen, hlava penisu se leskla preejakulátem a Tony jasně cítil pod prsty naběhlou, tepající žílu.

“Tohle všechno jen z toho, že ses díval?” zamumlal a kousl ho do ucha. Steve se zavzdycháním přikývl. Chvěl se mu pod rukama, ztěžka oddechoval a nebylo těžké poznat, že byl blízko.

“To-Tony,” hlesl tiše, tak tiše, že ho sotva slyšel. Tony jen zabroukal hluboko v hrudi, že rozuměl a v příští chvíli mu ze rtů unikl ještě obscénější a zvrhlejší sten, než předtím. Podruhé toho večera přistály bílé kapky Stevovi na břiše. Tony mu věnoval ještě několik posledních táhlých pohybů, než ho pustil a s mírným úsměvem ho sledoval.

Steve se odtáhl, převalil se na záda a zhluboka se nadechl. Tváře měl zrudlé, čelo zpocené, ale vypadal naprosto spokojeně. Tony se natáhl pro papírové kapesníky, uklidil ten nepořádek, který Steve nadělal a vstal z postele.

“Hned jsem zpět,” broukl, vtiskl mu polibek na rty, rychle si natáhl kalhoty a odběhl do koupelny, aby si umyl ruce. Potěšeně se zazubil sám na sebe do zrcadla, prohrábl si vlasy a povzdechl si. Hezký večer, moc hezký. Lepší než psaní eseje.

Vrátil se zpátky, zhasnul světla a vklouzl zpět do postele. Steve ho okamžitě objal a dlouze jej políbil.

“Jestli podobně bude končit každá postelová konference, měli bychom je pořádat častěji,” poznamenal Tony, když se od sebe odtáhli.

Steve se rozesmál. 

**Author's Note:**

> Musím říct, že psaní tohohle jsem si fakt užila. A morální poučení, přátelé? Když se budete chystat se s někým intimně sblížit, komunikace je vždy důležitá. Nemusíte mít zrovna postelovou konferenci jako tady chlapci, ale pár slov nikdy není na škodu :D
> 
> Otázku týdne pro vás ani tentokrát nemám, protože nemám nápady. Kdyby vás něco napadlo, napište a já to hodím k další kapitole!
> 
> Děkuji za přečtení a uvidíme se v pátek u Have mercy on me. Pokud jste na to ještě nemrkli a nemáte co dělat, doporučuji! Stačí si připravit kapesníky a něco na uklidnění, a mě budete chtít uškrtit :D
> 
> Mějte se krásně, jako vždycky jsem moc vděčná za jakýkoliv komentář a hlasování, děkuji za vaši podporu a zatím pa!


End file.
